FLASH memory systems may use a Logical to Physical (L2P) translation function to address the FLASH memory locations used to store the data. As FLASH memory systems density increases and total memory size increases, the size of memory used for the translation may become unwieldy and uneconomic as to cost and system resources. Typically the L2P table is stored in a volatile memory, such as RAM, due to access time considerations.